Nick's Harem
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Nick's Harem. Nick's Harem was a writer's group of Forever Knight fans who, besides forming a community of the like-minded, were interested in writing romantic fiction pairing the character Nick Knight with original female characters who were explicitly Mary Sue avatars of the writers themselves. The group's most notable characteristic is their schtick of referring to themselves (and/or the OFCs they wrote about) as Nick's "wives", which was much elaborated. They consider Natalie Lambert to be an honorary "wife". History In 1997, Amy Reed asked the following question on FORKNI-L: "I have a question, since Nick isn't really alive, but he's not really dead either, would he be a bigamist if he were married to more than one person?" In the same post, she "married" him. When other fans demonstrated interest, she started a mailing loop and, on May 1, 1997, took the loop to a regular mailing list, thus launching Nick's Harem of Wives. Subscribers to the list were polled, and decided that Nick would be permitted to have 35 wives, i.e. the list could have a maximum of 35 full members. Natalie Lambert was subsequently voted to be an honorary wife.This information comes from "Nick's Harem Information and History Page". Throughout the faction's website, a notice was repeated warning prospective members of the limit on membership. However, the full slate of wives never seems to have been completely filled. In February 2008, Amy officially disbanded the Harem, citing a lack of interest on the part of the members in keeping the faction going.This information comes from a notice placed on all pages of the new website. Members The "wives" in the Harem were numbered by when they joined. Most used pseudonyms ("wife names"). Real names are noted where known.The real names of some members can be found on the permissions page, "Warring Wives", filed on the faction website when Nick's Harem took part in War 10. It should be noted that, in the lists of wives, the numbers associated with the wives varied as people left/joined the faction. # Randora (Amy Reed) # Amethyst (Ann Bridges) # Zebella # Lady Mesha (Nitra Seidel) # Kalyx Kandleknight (Karol Chandler-Ezell) # Knight Owl # Vamp # Melissa # Lady Muse (Kim West) # Jasmine # Lady Tasia McLeod # Ja'niece (Jan Jones) # DragonLady # Tears ("Estelle") # Bronwyn Skye (Cynthia Faut) # Enid # Cerise # Ceilidh # StarryKnight # Knightwalker # Adrienne De La Nuit Members' Profiles Some of the members wrote profiles of the characters they played in their stories of their encounters with Nick. The following are examples: Faction Websites * Current site: Official Nick's Harem Web Site : (http://www.nightlifechron.com/foreverknight/index-harem.htm) - A more complete earlier version of this site is archived on the Wayback Machine * Old sites: ** Nick Knight's Harem (archived on the Wayback Machine) FK Wars Nick's Harem took part in War Ten. The following is a list of members who played: Amy Reed (Randora), Ann Bridges (Amethyst), Nitra Seidel (Mesha), Karol Chandler-Ezell (Kalyx), Kim West (LadyMuse), Kalira Rael Isbell, Jan Jones (Ja'Niece), DragonLady, Estelle, and Cynthia Faut (Bronwyn Skye). See also: * Knighties References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions with other bases Category:Factions based on character Category:Joke Factions